


Boda

by Gigabrows



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, How Do I Tag, Oneshot, POV First Person, Weddings, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigabrows/pseuds/Gigabrows
Summary: "−Hoy, en este día tan especial−No, no lo es y nunca lo será. [...]" Satsuki POV's, AU.Originalmente publicada en Fanfiction





	Boda

**−Hoy, en este día tan especial−** No, no lo es y nunca lo será.

 **−Nos encontramos reunidos para unir a esta pareja en santo matrimonio...−** El sacerdote siguió hablando, prefería ignorar sus palabras, solo hacían aumentar el pesar en mi corazón.

En primer lugar, ¿Por qué hacia todo esto? ¿Por qué era parte de esa farsa?

Mi madre me había comprometido con aquel tipo, aun cuando ella sabía la relación que mantenía con Ryuko, proteste ante aquello pero su respuesta fue lo que termino por convencerme, "Qué importancia tiene la relación que mantengas con aquella chica puedes mantenerla aun estando casada, así que no te niegues los negocios son así debes aceptarlo querida a menos que quieras que alguien desaparezca del mapa y ya no tengas otras opciones"

¿Por qué lo hacía entonces? Para proteger a Ryuko, debía mantener eso en mente.

Cuando hubiese llegado el momento de decir mis votos y aceptar, las consecuencias de aquel juicio por mi libertad, los había pronunciado tan bien como mi madre me hubiera dicho que memorizara de aquellas tarjetas escritas con su puño y letra. Palabra por palabra, eran lo mismo, palabra por palabra eran mi testimonio, con ya sentencia definida, cadena perpetua.

 **−Si alguien se opone a esta sagrada unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre−** Tras aquellas palabras dichas por el sacerdote, se hizo la acostumbrada pausa para darle la oportunidad a quien fuera de detener aquel circo, no ocurriría, lo sabía pero a pesar de todo dirigí mi mirada a Ryuko, con la leve esperanza de que alzara la voz en protesta. Aunque sabía muy bien que se lo habría prohibido para evitar problemas innecesarios, aun tenía esa esperanza, esa creencia de que con aquel rebelde carácter suyo, lo haría de igual manera.

 **−Bien, pueden intercambiar anillos−** Al final, no lo había hecho, bien, de alguna forma me dolía que no lo hubiera hecho, ¿Por qué cuando no quiero que me obedezca, lo hacía? Demonios.

Titubeé, en el momento que iba a quitarme el anillo e intercambiarlo con aquel hombre que apenas conocía su nombre. Todos se quedaron expectantes, ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué me detenía?, era lo que murmuraban, ni yo sabía bien la respuesta.

Basta, era suficiente, no me iba a quedar ahí para casarme solo porque a mi madre le parecía lo mejor para su empresa. Además, sabía muy bien cómo defenderme, podía a defender a Ryuko sin la necesidad de seguir ahí, dejando que utilizaran como una simple pieza de ajedrez.

Me quite el anillo para tirarlo al suelo, mi madre se levanto de su asiento para mirarme con clara furia en su rostro ante mi acción, dispuesta a decirme algo pero sin siquiera permitírselo, salí de aquella iglesia, sin antes haber tomado a una perpleja Ryuko de la mano.

 **−¡Wow! ¡Nunca espere eso de ti, Sats!−** Exclamo con claro gozo en su voz. Simplemente le sonreí en respuesta, mientras corría muy lejos, lejos, de aquella estupidez que había aceptado ser parte sin protestar más, sin oponerme más, sin si quiera pelear como realmente debía de haberlo hecho.

Puede ser que no hubiera un destino muy bien definido para ambas en aquel momento pero si puedo decirte que prefiero irme con ella vestida de novia que con alguien a quien nunca podría llegar a amar.


End file.
